This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have developed tandem mass spectrometric approaches, including multiple stage ion-trap and source collisionally activated dissociation (CAD) tandem mass spectrometry with electrospray ionization (ESI) to characterize inositol phosphorylceramide (IPC) species as [M - H]- and [M - 2H + Li]- ions in negative-ion mode and as [M + H]+, [M + Li]+, and [M - H + 2Li]+ ions in positive-ion mode (3).